


Of Little Dreams And Little Nightmares

by Caramelchocolatebar



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar
Summary: So it begins
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 9





	Of Little Dreams And Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not done yet but I've decided to post it anyway to see how it does.

It was a slightly cold night as the boy with a bag over his head slowly awoke from his slumber shaking his head in front of the tv he had exited out of.

"ugh my head.." The boy said in a hushed voice as he staggered to his feet before looking around at the forest all around him,The soft noise of a gentle wind brushing up again the leaves of trees filled his ears a thick fog was present in the forest giving it a creepy vibe.

Looking up he could see the moon up above providing just enough light so that the boy could see where exactly he was going leaves carried by the wind gently blew passed him,The sound of crunching leaves below his bare feet filled his ears as he walked on top of them,the boy had turned his walk into a run before jumping over a gap

For some reason this all felt so familiar to him but as the same time it felt unfamiliar, the boy stopped to look at the cage to his left having the feeling that a child much like himself was once stuck in that cage

continuing on the boy got to a tree with a metal cover what was it covering perhaps a hole, Either way he pulled the metal cover back to reveal a tunnel which he crouched down and went through to the other side

This forest was getting more and more creepy by the minute and the boy was made painfully aware of the fact by the next thing he saw, There hanging in the air was a bag with various limbs sticking out of it surrounded by flies

in this world things never seemed right, Children didn't last very long and if they did well they might very well turn into the monsters that they run from,The boy knew he could not stay there for to long so he continued on

After climbing up a ledge or two, Going across a hollow log that was stuck in the ground and climbing up two more ledges, The boy came across a obvious trip wire trap out in the open, Not much thought was given it was simply jumped over as easily as it was seen.

Eventually the boy came across a box that was blocking his way passed the box was a ledge that was to high up for him to reach.

What did he do next, Well he simply pushed the box over and moved it over to the spot he wanted it, Once that was done he hopped on top of it and up to the ledge which he pulled himself up from.

The boy crouched down going through a small tunnel upon his exit roots tangled around him making his exit a bit difficult, But he managed to struggle free that's when he heard it the sound of a rock rolling down the hill past him.

Before the boy knew it he had taken off into a full on sprint down the hill as a loud boom filled his ears followed by the sound of the fast rolling log that was chasing after him that he had caused to fall, He wasn't about to slow down because he knew if he did it would be the end that log would indeed crush him

Making it down the hill the boy tripped in fell quickly turning around to see the log get stuck between two trees stopping right in front of him.

The sound of his heart beat thumping was loud in his ears as his breath came out in pants,That had caught him off guard and reasonably scared him a bit.

"That was close..." Mono said in a hushed tone collecting his nerves before standing up turning around and continuing on his way,He wasn't sure if he was even going the right way or if their was even a way at all

Mono didn't exactly know where he was going, But for some reason he did feel as if he was going the right way, Climbing up into a hollow log to get higher up the boy took a step back before breaking off into a run then jumping to grab a rope

He then moved his body back and forth making the rope swing with him before letting go and landing across the gap, The boy then found a crank upon turning the crank a box was lowered realizing that it was a pully he knew once he let go he would have to be quick

Quick mono was for the moment he let go he made a run for it,Jumping onto the box before jumping from the box onto a platform

"That was easy..." Mono said to himself in a hushed tone,he came across a broken bridge next and upon looking off the side he saw a box,Hoping down onto the box he realized it was a big fall but not to big

Dropping down the boy walked over to the broken part of the bridge using it as a ladder to get up,Things were going to get dangerous again soon that he could feel

Mono dropped down once again to pick up a shoe which he threw,The shoe ended up triggering a next trap which was connected to a thick log that had made a loud thud when it hit the ground,Using the thick log as a platform he jumped up grabbing and pulling himself up a ledge

"Seriously.." The boy whispered as he carefully made his way passed a few bear traps that had been set up before encountering yet another trap

Mono went over to a trap that had already been set off by a stick before grabbing the stick and managing to rip it away from the trap

"This'll do.." He whispered to himself before bringing to stick down onto the open trap in front of him which inturn set off the trap breaking the stick,Once the trap was set off mono made his way forward through the hollow log before suddenly sliding down about landing on his face.

"Ok that kinda hurt..." he said in a hushed tone before picking himself back up,Things were getting more dangerous indeed but nothing the boy wasn't ready for,Picking up a stick mono went over to a trap he could see just barely peaking out of leaves it was covered in,Like the one before he set it off which triggered two more in close radius to it

Now after getting himself up onto a little overview mono decided to pick up one of the nearby acorns before throwing it down,He was glad to have done so because it had set off a couple traps.

The boy repeated the cycle of picking up a acorn and throwing it into a trap two more times before walking across a log,At the end of a log was a tree a few boards and a bear trap.

Mono took a leap of faith grabbing onto the boards,a single board did fall and trigger the bear trap which spooked him slightly but he was just glad he was out of that mess and not in a bear trap,Although for some reason he felt like in another time he had been in one,Hoping down from the top of the broken tree he had a feeling he was just about out of the woods maybe.

It wasn't long until the boy came across a cabin which he made his way inside of through a open window landing in a kitchen with rotted meat on the table a pot with who knows what inside,Something was clear though it had gone bad the flies were a dead give away

Carefully making his way across the room before pushing open a door,Mono heard a faint sound coming from a door opened just enough for him to get through,Curiosity getting the best of him he want down to investigate

The sound got louder and louder as he went down the stairs,It was coming from a room he could not get into at least not without breaking a hole in the door first

"Is someone being held here..?" Mono said in a hushed tone before going into the other room in which he found a axe,Grabbing the Axe he made his way over to the door before proceeding to break it earning a shocked noise from whoever was inside,It sounded female

Carefully he dropped the axe and slowly made his way inside of the room seeing the many drawings on the wall,Thats when he noticed the girl hiding under the table her black hair covering her eyes,She wore a blue sweater with what looked like a blue skirt much like,He crouched down before holding out his hand

" Hey i-" Mono started to say but was quickly cut off by the girl suddenly shoving passed him out of the room,The boy must have scared her but he knew he couldn't just let her run off by herself so he gave chase dashing out of the room and back up the stairs

He followed her into a room with a creepy display, a creepy doll like family of some kind their faces all messed up,But mono payed them no real mind climbing up and through a opening in the wall he couldn't let her run into trouble and to top it off he was getting the strangest sense of deja vu

"Hey..!" Mono called to her in a hushed tone as she was trying to get to a pull lever that she couldn't reach before suddenly turning around,The two stood there in silence for a couple of seconds unsure of what to do

" Hey hey easy im not gonna hurt you..whats your name" He told her in his hushed tone waiting there for a reply it felt like minutes but in reality it was only a couple seconds

"I'm Six.. You..?" Six asked mono in her own hushed tone be it sounding a bit rusty from the lack of use

"Im mono... Come on we can get out together" Mono told her before six seemed to have a idea crouching down and holding her hands out together,Mono catching on rather quick went over to her before she suddenly gave him a boost up so he could grab the pull in which six grabbed his legs and together they weighed just enough to bring it down

A staircase was released from the attic as the two let go and looked at each other,Mono was able to see one of her eyes this time it was a red color which he thought was pretty

"Come on.." mono whispered motioning six to follow him as he made his way up the stairs into the attic,Which six did end up following him into the attic.

"Mono give me a hand with this.." Six said to mono in a hushed tone as she tried to move a chest that was to heavy for her to move alone

The boy didn't give it much thought as he help the girl and together they were able to push it right where they wanted it before hoping onto a dresser and dropping down on the other side into another room

Mono could see a key on a fish hook up above but it was to high to reach,He decided to look for the crack to move the pully and he ended up finding it in the other room

"Why does this look so real..." Mono whispered to himself looking up at the all to real life like doll as he grabbed the crank key and tried to get it

"huh why is it.." The boy said as he struggled to get the key whatever this thing was it had a iron grip on it that was until moni ended up ripping the arm off,It startled him a bit but he soon recovered grabbing the crank and returning to six

"Oh did you find it..?" Six whispered pointing to the spot where the cank goes

"Uh yeah..." Mono whispered back as he started to out the cank in the slot but was stopped by six

"whats bothering you..?" She whispered to him showing a bit of concern for the boy

"Nothing its just...whats up with the creepy dolls?" Mono whispered trying to dance around the fact he had to rip ones arm off

"im not sure they sure are creepy though.." Six whispered as mono put the crank in place which six started turning it

The boy went over to a bag that was being raised and grabbed to as six started to turn the crank the other way taking the bag higher up level with the key

"I can get it now.." Mono said in a bit of a louder hushed tone as he suddenly jumped from the bag grabbing the key causing the to swing off the hook,Both him and the key ended up falling to the floor

"Are you ok.." Six whispered checking on mono who nodded before picking up the key and attacking it to a loop of his coat.

"I think i saw a look downstairs..." Mono whispered looking at six who nodded confirming that their was indeed a lock downstairs.

The two headed back downstairs out of the attic reaching the door with the lock,Mono took the key out of the look of his coat before using it on the lock,He then allowed the lock to fall as him and the girl opened the door into another room with a horrible sound

"be careful.." Mono whispered to six as the pair couched down and sneaked across the room to a doggy door passed a man working on something god this was going to give the pair little nightmares for sure.

Together mono and six pushed open the doggy door causing to two of them to fall right down some steps onto the ground,When the doggy door reconnected with the door it made a loud thud

"Oh no" Both of them said at the same time as they began to run,Suddenly the door flew up the hunter stepping out lantern and gun in hand he took a shot which luckily missed the pair breaking the nearby fence,Now they had to run for their lives

The blood in mono and six's bodies started to flow rapidly as their heart beats drummed in their ears with only one option run,Run they did together they head behind a box which the hunter shot quickly moving to another then another,The fear they felt was real but they couldn't stop running eventually they dropped down and hid in a little spot which the hunter slowly passed.

"That was close..!" The two whispered at one another in the same moment taking this time to catch their breath and collect themselves but they had another problem,They had to go the same way the hunter was going more danger.

Mono was about to go out but six grabbed his hand and pulled him back,he could make out the fear on her face as she shook her head at him

"Are you crazy we can't go out there not after that..!" Six whispered at mono not wanting to let go of his hand,his hand hurt a bit but it wasn't to bad besides he was pretty scared to

"Ok look six i know your scared I'm scared to but can't just stay here.." He tried to reason with her and put on a brave face be it his face was hidden behind a paper bag but that was besides the point

"Why not..!" Six whispered a bit louder tightening her grip on mono's hand causing him to wince thats when she realized how tight she had his hand and let go

"Its ok...but look we have to or he will come back and find us anyway.." mono whispered before turning to leave their little hiding spot.

"Your faster than me so don't be afraid to leave me behind alright now come on and lets get out of here..." The boy said as they left their hiding spot and began to sneak where the hunter went,The girl was following close behind him they were going to get out of this forest.


End file.
